


Terms and Services

by scandalsavage



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lex is a bossy bitch, Lex may be on the Justice League but he’s still a bad dude, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Slight Canon Divergence, blushing Jason Todd, unedited, we die liek mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Lex Luthor created Bizarro, the failed Superman clone who has become a brother to Jason, so there’s no doubt the man can fix what ails him.But Luthor never does anything out of the kindness of his heart.Jason will pay any price to save his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr you know that I lied. I did not finish fixing the next chapter of Therapy today. I wrote this instead.
> 
> I’m so very sorry. Sometimes an idea just won’t let you do anything else.

“Bizarro is no longer of any use to me. I’ve had my lawyers draw up the papers giving you total custody.”

Lex watches the two ‘outlaws’ exchange skeptical looks before they turn back to him.

“Out of the kindness of your heart, I suppose,” Red Hood quips.

“Nothing I do is out of the kindness of my heart,” he clarifies with the slightest of smirks. “And on that note, Miss Grace, if you’ll excuse us, I have some final business with your associate.”

They glance at each other again, the Amazon trying to appear as though she isn’t as worried as she is, until the vigilante gives her a small nod.

Lex leads the other man into his opulent office. Minimalism was never his style, so while he has the big, modern wall of clear glass windows, clean white walls, and modern smart-glass desk with all the greatest technological advances not even available to the public, the rest of the décor is decidedly… gaudy. The art is original and expensive, baroque in elaborate golden frames. A large gold and crystal chandelier casts a warm glow, accentuating the pinks and purples and oranges of the Metropolis sunset.

A lovely backdrop for what he has in mind.

He feels the boy’s hesitation and smiles to himself.

“Remove your clothing,” he orders without preamble, turning back to his guest only after he’s spoken. He leans his hips against the front of the desk, gripping the edges lightly, and crosses one ankle over the other. Waits patiently as the shock of his command subsides.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

Every single one of the boy’s many muscles are coiled tight. His sharp, ethereal teal eyes narrowed. His cheeks are flushed pink, lips turned down in an angry scowl. He looks ready for a fight. He also looks like he’s ready to bolt out the door behind him.

“You heard me just fine, _Mr. Todd_. Yes, I know exactly who you are, Jason,” he adds when those eyes go wide, “Which you should have suspected. Bruce would be so disappointed with you.”

That seems to loosen the young man’s tongue. Which is good. Lex has plans for it later.

“Yeah well, it wouldn’t crack the top fifty ways I’ve disappointed him,” he says, crossing his arms and raising his chin. Putting on a brave front, if it wasn’t for the way he shifts his weight uncomfortably. “Stripping for you would, though. So, thanks for the offer but I’ll pass.”

“You misunderstand son,” Lex hums, “If you want me to sign the paperwork relinquishing ownership of the clone, my legal property, to you, you will obey the command. And all that follow. Until I’m… satisfied.”

The boy’s mouth hangs open like this is the most ridiculous situation he’s ever been in. It’d be adorable if Lex didn’t have a million other things to do.

“You can’t be serious,” Jason finally snorts, shaking his head, seemingly having made up his mind that this is an elaborate joke.

“Do I strike you as a man prone to bought of humor?”

“You’re one of the most recognizable, wealthiest men in the world. You strike me as a man who can get what he wants without resorting to… _this_.”

“I’m certain I could. However, I’m afraid I don’t have the time it would take to wine and dine you out of your clothes, especially as the odds of success are only slightly higher than they were for saving the clone,” Lex says, smirking as the pink blush turns burning scarlet, before examining his cuticles and continuing, “While that is essentially a guarantee for me, and while I am indeed a gambler, I also make efficient use of my time. As I said, I do nothing out of the kindness of my heart.”

Jason grinds his teeth. Lex wouldn’t have been surprised if he growled.

“This is—“

“Unethical? Illegal?—“

“Fucked up. But yes, to your suggestions too.” The boy huffs, blowing his dark hair out off his face.

“Indeed it is,” Lex answers, finally allowing his grin to show.

“You… you get off on that part?”

“We both know I’ve done far worse than this,” he sighs, glancing at his watch, “I’m playing nice with the Justice League, ‘doing good’ for the world. Let’s just say, this will accomplish more than one thing. You’re helping me scratch an itch, to borrow pedestrian but apt colloquialism.”

The too youthful face scrunches in distaste. But before he can ask anything else, waste even more precious time, Lex rolls his eyes.

“Enough. Time to decide how badly you want your ‘friend’ back.”

“You’re really going to keep him,” Jason asks, face fallen, voice defeated, “if I don’t…”

He waves vaguely in the space between them.

Lex raises his eyebrows. “If you don’t what, son? Go ahead, finish that sentence. I think I’d enjoy hearing you say it out loud.”

The gulp he takes is audible and there’s something very like fear in his eyes. Uncharacteristically, Lex takes pity on him.

In a roundabout way.

“How old are you? Are you a virgin?”

“What?! No!” He exclaims, too quickly, “I’m 20. _And_ I’ve had sex.”

Lex gives him an unconvinced look and the boy shuffles his feet and turns away.

“Just… never with a man,” he admits.

It’s almost endearing.

“Are you uninterested?” Lex inquires.

“Do you care?” Todd snaps.

He shrugs. “Not particularly. Just curious.”

“Yes. I’m attracted to men.”

Lex hums, considering. “And what about me, specifically?”

This time the flush of color is bright and spreads from his ears down the little bit of exposed throat that Lex can see so violently he’s worried the boy may pass out.

“Can we just get this over with?” Jason barks.

“Of course. Anytime you’re ready. You have an order. Complete it for another.”

Todd immediately jerks his jack off, tossing it unceremoniously across a side table, smirking when a lamp and some costly trinket crash to the floor and shatter.

Lex smiles back as he moves on to his holsters, his body armor, his tactical pants and undershirt. Breaking brats is almost as much fun as breaking Bats. The two-for-one is mouth watering in its appeal.

By the time the boy is down to his underwear, there are several more broken items that have been deliberately knocked off their places by flying clothing. But the loss is worth it for the show, not to mention the way the boy’s bravado dims as he hooks his thumbs under his red boxer-briefs.

He hesitates for a moment before swallowing hard, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. Then he drops them to his ankles.

Lex takes a moment to scan the naked, shivering body; openly drags his eyes across the broad expanse of scarred up skin and the enticing curves of hard muscle, down Todd’s diamond-cut abs to his cock hanging limp and unaffected.

He’s not worried. That will change soon enough. And if it doesn’t… well, the little rogue bat’s pleasure isn’t that important to him.

“On your knees,” he orders sneering at the embarrassed kid who will no longer meet his eyes.

Sinking to position on the thin rug covering cool marble, Jason squeezes his eyes shut again.

Taking advantage of that, Lex approaches silently, enjoying the jump of surprise, the ripple of tensing muscle, he gets when he runs his fingers across Todd’s collar bone.

The kid’s flesh is scorching and as red as ever. His breath quickens under the attention drawing Lex’s gaze to the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

He reaches down and tugs at one of Jason’s nipples, getting a delicious hiss for his effort.

“You go to as much effort to hide your assets as your brother goes to flaunt his, don’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Todd snarls from behind clenched teeth, “And he’s not my fucking broth— _ugh_!”

A swift backhand to the side of his face shuts him up like it was meant to. But only Lex’s quick grip on his throat stops the boy from getting to his feet and hitting back. Lex is no fool, he knows he’s a formidable fighter, even without his suit. But against a Bat? Even a naked bat… those are the kind of odds even he won’t take.

“Easy now, son,” he drawls as Jason snarls at him.

“I didn’t say you could hit me, you Apokoliptan deuce!”

“Colorful,” Lex chuckles tightening his grip, “The deal is you’re mine until I’m through with you. You follow my orders, you don’t talk back. Obey without question and I won’t hit you again. But either way, your next complaint will be the last. Then I’ll have your precious Bizarro… _decommissioned_.”

Jason’s nostrils flare and he opens his mouth to speak only to think better of it and slam his jaw shut.

“Such a good boy,” Lex hums, removing his hand from the young man’s throat to run his thumb along his lower lip. Jason’s eyes quickly flash in anger before they turn away, resolutely looking anywhere but Lex. “It’s probably best if you don’t speak from now on unless I command it directly. Understand?”

Gulping, Todd nods.

“Verbal agreements are required.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Try adding a ‘sir’ to the end of that.”

Lex doesn’t imagine the shudder that runs through the boy on his knees is representative of anything other than rage. But he still manages to growl out a furious “Yes, sir.”

“Much better. Now open that vulgar mouth.”

He shoves his thumb in as soon as there’s space. “Suck.”

It’s tentative at first. So Lex pushes deeper into the soft, wet, heat. Presses down on the tongue. Finally, Jason takes the hint and exerts a little effort. He hollows his cheeks, and pulls, flicks the tip of his tongue along the pad of the invading digit.

Lex watches the spectacle, growing harder at the sight. He _loves_ the way Jason flinches when he starts to unzip his slacks with his free hand, the way the boy swallows around his thumb when he takes out his cock and starts to slowly work his hand up and down the shaft. Gets rock hard at the flash of worry in those vibrant eyes that seem to have turned neon at some point. At the almost inaudible whimper that he definitely didn’t mean to let escape.

Continuing to stroke himself, Lex removes his thumb with pop and grasps the boy’s chin, tilting his head up. Jason keeps his eyes downcast, probably so he doesn’t have to look at Lex but it reads like subservience so Lex will allow it.

He presses the tip of his cock to the little bat’s lips and doesn’t even have to issue the order to open his mouth before Todd does.

The boy wants to get it over with. But Lex will, as always, work at his own pace.

After all, the world _does_ revolve around him.

He places just the head on Jason’s tongue. “Show me what you can do, son.”

Every action his temporary pet takes is stilted and hesitant. But he sucks on the tip of Lex’s dick like it’s a lollipop and, just like with the thumb, he flicks his tongue over the slit quickly before digging in.

Tangling his fingers in the trademarked Robin black hair, he shoves Batman’s son all the way down, burying himself in the kid’s throat, reveling in the choked off grunt and weak little whine.

Lex fucks Jason’s throat, slow and deep, for long minutes. Forces him to stay put when his nose is brushing Lex’s belly, just focusing on the the flutter of boy’s throat, the way his mouth tries to swallow the saliva pooling, the tears that start to bead in his pretty eyes as he chokes. Lex orders him not to move when he shifts his weight from knee to knee, trying to ease the pressure from the hard floor.

He doesn’t warn Jason when he comes. He starts in the back of his throat, leaves a trail along his tongue, and pumps the rest all over the boy’s face.

Smirking down as Jason gasps for air, Lex drags his cock along his lips, glossing them with come. Then, just to making sure the younger man recognizes the degradation, he wipes his length off on the single stretch of face clean of the sticky, white liquid.

When he steps away, Todd collapses onto his hands, hacking at the floor and sucking in deep lungfuls of air.

“There is something deeply satisfying about seeing one of Batman’s brats stripped, knelt before me, subject to my whims,” he runs his fingers through the now damp hair while Jason continues trying to catch his breath. “Even if you are the black sheep of the family. You’re the lethal one. Red Hood, bane of Gotham’s underworld, choking on my cock and _crying_ about it.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Lex sings, when Jason glares up at him with bright, red-rimmed eyes, and opens his mouth to make some biting retort, “No speaking. Remember? You don’t want to come this far only to lose your clone now.”

The boy huffs in frustration and reaches for his underwear. He cries out, more in surprise than pain, when Lex steps down on his hand.

“Not yet, Red. I said you were here until I’m done with you. You don’t think you’re getting off that easy do you?”

“I don’t think I’m getting off at all,” Jason snips.

Lex’s hand only twitches before he realizes that, even though his question was rhetorical, it was, indeed, still a question addressed directly to the little brat.

Leveling his best super villain grin at the boy, he moves around his desk, fishes something out of the drawer and tosses it to Jason.

“I need a minute,” he says, taking immense pleasure in the way Jason cringes at his words then promptly recoils after looking at the bottle of lube. “Give me a show to put me back in the mood.”

The younger man gives him a look of pure, unadulterated contempt. But turns, without a word, staying on his knees, and bends at the waist. His face pressed into the rug, back in the most absurd arch, gives Lex the perfect view when Jason slips two slick fingers into his fluttering, pink hole.

He’s tense, Lex can see it in every line of muscle. And in hear it in the slightly pained grunts as he forces his fingers past the clenched ring.

Lex smiles fondly, even as he sighs. Still trying to get things over with quickly.

It’s not so much a show as it is a quick, efficient preparation. But Lex can respect that. Especially since he gets the impression Jason is very different from his elder brother and this may actually be as much of a show as he’s capable of.

He drags his eyes away from where three fingers now disappear in and out of that tight, enticing ass and follows the curve down a spine he’s positive should be broken in at least a couple places to get into that position.

His cock twitches at the view, alerting him that he’s ready for a second round.

Running his hand over Jason’s backside when he approaches makes the boy jolt, accidentally fumbling and shoving his fingers in deeper. The sound that comes out of him is half moan, half whimper. Lex wants more of them.

“Remember the rules, son. No back talk, _no complaints_.” He slips two of his own fingers past the furled opening to join the three Jason has stopped moving. The boy flinches again and grunts.

There’s sweat running down his back, his whole body is flushed and heated, eyes tightly shut.

“What would your father think if he saw you like this? Laid out for the pleasure of a rival he despises so absolutely. Using your body as capital,” he mutters darkly, pressing his hips forward, letting Jason feel the length and width of his cock slide between his asscheeks, “Though, from what I’ve dug up about your past, I’m sure he’d hardly be surprised.”

Unless Lex is very much mistaken, Todd sobs. It’s unexpected enough, and makes his dick leap with so much enthusiasm, that he almost doesn’t notice the boy try to remove his fingers in time to grab his wrist and stop him.

“I didn’t give you permission to stop,” he growls, “Keep fucking yourself until I give you a clear command to stop. Acknowledge.”

It takes Jason a moment, working his jaw along the rug, trying to find his voice, before he looks back, eyes practically glowing green, and croaks out a hoarse but obviously pissed off, “Y-yes, sir.”

He presses the head of his cock, throbbing in anticipation, to the boy’s occupied entrance and applies the barest hint of pressure.

“Do keep the rules in mind going forward,” he warns one last time, he really doesn’t want to be burdened with the clone but he’s not one to make idle threats. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

The breathless “ _Yes_ , _sir_ ,” is spoken almost before he gets the words out. Lex doesn’t believe for a moment that Jason has suddenly become more eager. Just still trying to get things down quickly. Such naïveté in the face of overwhelming evidence is surprisingly cute.

But he removes his own fingers, keeps his eyes on Jason’s, once again sliding in and out, as he unceremoniously shoves his cock in to the hilt.

The younger man chokes again, uttering a broken cry, and jerks his hips forward on instinct, trying to escape the intrusion.

Lex just chuckles, pulls him back into position, and starts a brutal, unforgiving pace.

“You enjoying yourself?” Lex grunts at him after a couple minutes. When he doesn’t immediately receive an answer he slaps his hand down on Jason’s right buttcheek. Hard.

“Yes, s-sir.” It’s hesitant and unsure. But it works.

“You can take more though, can’t you, son? Want me to go harder?” He rumbles, not waiting for an answer before hammering away even more violently.

“…yes… sir.” And it’s weak, defeated.

“Do you like being a toy for powerful men? First a pawn, now a whore.”

This time the ‘yes, sir’ is wet and shattered. The boy is definitely in tears beneath him.

With a few final, vicious thrusts, he buries himself deep and fills the Bat-brat with his seed.

Lex allows himself to go soft before pulling out, smiling happily as Jason continues to work his fingers in his hole.

He basks for a moment in the symphony of lewd squelching and not-quite-repressed sobbing, the sight of his come spilling out from Jason’s used, puffy hole every time his fingers sink back in, the wet streaks of tears down crimson cheeks.

The boy’s movements slow as he continues, fatigue setting in and he’s tried to bury his faced in the rug, but he doesn’t stop.

“All right,” Lex finally says, “You can stop.”

Immediately, Jason collapses onto his belly and lies there, breathing heavy and uneven.

“Back on your knees,” Lex commands after giving him a few moments to calm down.

The boy just groans and doesn’t move.

“You’ve come so far. I didn’t think Bats were quitters but I suppose I’ll let Mercy know we have a final clone to dispose of.”

With a pained groan, Jason manages to drag himself upright. He’s already so thoroughly wrecked it’s breathtaking.

Sitting on the sofa, he motions the boy over. Grins when Jason crawls to close the couple feet between them, then nods down at his limp cock.

“It’d be pretty impolite of you to not clean up after yourself, don’t you agree?”

Jason hiccups and nods weakly before slurring the requisite, “yessir”.

Lex watches him lean in, sighs contentedly when soft lips wrap around his shaft, loses himself to the knowledge that Todd’s talented tongue is lapping at something that’s just been _inside_ him.

“When you’re finished,” he hums, absently carding his fingers through damp, dark strands, “You can throw on the lab coat hanging by the door and tell your Amazon friend to take the clone and go. You’ll catch up with them after the weekend.”

He has to tighten his grip when that sparks some life. Jason tries to jerk his head up and has to settle for glaring at him with unnaturally green eyes.

Chuckling, Lex shoves him back down. “You took the deal without a specified duration—not that I would have given one if you’d asked—so you should be grateful I’m only keeping you a few days.”

Unless, of course, Lex decides to extend the terms. His life is stressful. It may be beneficial to have an indebted Bat fucktoy around to provide an outlet. And he can put off signing the papers until Todd decides it’s no longer worth risking his mentor’s ire and points a gun at him.

He’s sure by the time the weekend is over he will have found a way to coerce or manipulate Jason into being at his beck-and-call for the foreseeable future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor may have saved Bizarro's life, but the increased intellect that came as a side effect of the procedure isn't permanent. 
> 
> With his friend terrified of losing himself, Jason swallows his pride (and his anger) to do whatever it takes to spare him that pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this was originally supposed to lead to a part 2 of both the "Jason Todd Fucks the DC Universe" series and the Rare Pare series. But Kuro left a comment that just wouldn't leave my head and here we are with an unexpected chapter two. 
> 
> Part two for those two series is still coming. I already have it started. All I can think about right now are rare pairs so... 
> 
> Also, this is unedited because I'm tired and it really got away from me. I might do it later.

If the weekend he spent warming Luthor’s cock hadn’t convinced Jason that the mogul wasn’t the biggest fucking bastard on the planet, Bizarro’s recent regression absolutely seals the deal.

Though, honestly, the weekend had more than done the trick.

Ignoring Luthor’s secretary’s objections, Jason flings the huge double-doors open so that they slam into the walls on either side before swinging shut behind him.

Without even glancing up from his call, Luthor raises a single finger, indicating the bald fuck wants him to wait.

So Jason marches straight up to the glass desk he spent so much time bent over just a month ago, and presses down on the switch, unceremoniously ending the older man’s call.

All Luthor does is sigh like he’s dealing with a petulant child. Like he doesn’t know exactly why Jason is there. Like Jason doesn’t have a very valid reason for being pissed the fuck off.

“That was a very important call, young man.”

“Don’t ‘young man’ me, you fucking double-crossing piece of shit. I told you, I hate it when you talk to me like you’re my father.”

All the smug bastard does is cock a single eyebrow and smirk.

“I never said the hyper-intelligence was permanent, _son_ ,” Luthor says, getting straight to it. The one, single thing that Jason appreciates about Lex is that he never pretends he doesn’t know something. Even when it’s somewhat undercut by patronizing endearments. “It would take a great deal more time and resources to make it happen purposefully. As it is, it is simply a side effect of the procedure that saved his life.”

“Make it permanent.”

Lex snorts. “A price too high, I think. Certainly for me to waste on a single creature with no prospect of regaining my costs let alone turning a profit,” his gaze goes sharp and his smirk turns dark, “Almost certainly too high a price for you to even consider paying.”

It’s Jason’s turn to make a derisive sound before retorting, “What price is that? A whole week this time or something?”

“Or something,” Luthor hums.

“Just fucking tell me,” Jason huffs, scrubbing a hand across his face. He’s so tired. Biz has been so… “He’s scared. If it means he never has to worry about it again, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Those unnerving pale grey eyes stare him down for a long minute. Watching. Considering. Until finally the billionaire stands, buttons his suit jacket and smooths his hands down his chest.

“Are you sure you’re a Bat? Can’t imagine the others leaping without looking like this.”

“Then you don’t know them,” Jason growls. Lex likes to bring up the family, especially Bruce, and he fucking hates it. “And someone like you probably never will. That’s why you’ll always be one step behind Bruce.”

“Son, I believe you’ve all proven, repeatedly, just how much of a weakness sentimentality can be,” Luthor laughs, moving into Jason’s space and letting his eyes flick across his body. Jason didn’t bother to armor up, he’s just wearing some ragged old jeans and a beat-up t-shirt, old stains that couldn’t wash out from eating burgers with Biz while they played video games. It’s his own small rebellion. 

Although the way Lex eyes the holes at his collar and abdomen Jason thinks maybe his appearance is not sloppy enough. It’s hunger in the cold, unfeeling gaze, not revulsion or even disappointment.

“I can’t believe I pity you,” Jason mutters as Lex loops a finger through the small hole in his shirt just above his sternum, “You don’t know what you’re missing, having people you care about, who care about you. Someone you’d do anything for. Yeah, it can hurt. And it can get you into a… less than desirable situation. But it’s always worth it.”

“Hmm,” Lex hums right before giving an abrupt jerk of his hand and tearing the t-shirt open straight down the middle.

Jason can’t help but swallow hard. He’s learned the difficult way that Luthor is deceptively strong. He’s not looking forward to this. If it’s going to ‘cost more’ than the last time… he doesn’t know what the mogul will do to him, but he’s positive he won’t enjoy it remotely as much as Lex will.

“Hold that thought, son. Let’s see if you still feel that way by the time we’re through.”

Luthor checks his watch and gives Jason another dangerous smirk. He doesn’t say anything, just waves his hand up and down at Jason’s form and returns to recline in his absurdly ostentatious desk chair.

“You didn’t have to rip my shirt, asshole,” Jason mutters as he moves to obey the silent order and starts stripping out of his clothes.

This really sucks, he thinks as he drops his trunks. The major bruises from their last ‘agreement’ have only just disappeared. Lex isn’t… the worst fuck Jason’s ever had. But the prick doesn’t really care about what Jason feels, whether or not _he_ has a good time. If Jason manages to get off, it’s through his own efforts, often incidental, and often Lex actively prevents it.

A not so small part of him hopes that this will just be more intense, that Luthor will work him over twice as hard and get whatever he’s looking for in the same amount of time. He can handle a long weekend. But he doesn’t really want to stick around any longer than that.

“Good,” Lex says shortly when he’s standing in front of the desk, bared to the room and any flying superheroes who happen to zip by the big, eightieth story windows.

Christ, Jason hopes that doesn’t happen. No one needs to know about this (except for Artemis, who isn’t blind and _must_ know after the last time but has the tact not to say anything).

“Bend over the desk.”

He considers being a brat about it and following the command only on his side of the desk. But Luthor is such a control freak… he isn’t the type to appreciate willfulness. He wants complete obedience. Anything else will just prolong things. Jason learned all that the hard way too.

So he heads for the space between Luthor’s widespread thighs, takes a deep steadying breath, and squeezes his eyes closed as he lies his torso across the cool glass, trying to think of anything other than the way he’s exposed to the billionaire’s critical gaze.

The hands that spread him open even more are somehow colder than the glass desk. He swallows hard as the dry pad of a finger presses against his hole before the tip wriggles it’s way in to the first knuckle. The dry friction stings a little and Jason allows a soft grunt to escape.

Because he _is_ a Bat and as such, is hyper-observant. He learned what Lex likes, what gets him off faster, the last time they did this. And Lex likes it when he forces noises out of Jason.

The finger leaves after a few seconds of poking and prodding. Both Jason’s wrists are taken in a firm, surprisingly calloused, grip and pulled behind his back, fingers to elbows. Rough, scratchy rope is wound around them, binding them together tightly. Unnecessarily tight.

The idea that this asshole has fucking _rope_ on hand just adds weight to the assumption that he was expecting Jason to return.

“Don’t want you getting out of your restraints,” Luthor breathes into his ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine. He knows Jason can still escape this, he must. Any Bat could. But he won’t. Fighting this will just make it take longer, just make Lex think up more creative punishments. And creativity is not an area in which the fucker is lacking.

“Now,” Luthor hums, turning him around, sitting back in his chair, and crooking a finger to motion Jason into his lap. It’s awkward, climbing into the big, ostentatious chair to straddle the man’s hips without the use of his hands. It would have been a little easier if he would just shut up though. “If you’re _very_ good, I’ll allow you to stay turned away. But if you make one mistake, disappoint me in any way, for even the briefest moment, I’ll flip you around, let everyone see exactly who the slut riding me like it’s his job is.”

“Wait, wh— _hngh..”_

Luthor must have taken the opportunity to slick himself up while Jason had been bent over the desk because he jerks Jason’s hips down and shoves his disproportionately large cock into him with minimal pain.

Discomfort is unavoidable though. It’s been over a month, Jason’s healed up from the last time. And it’s not like he suddenly became more… active. He deeply resents that, as it stands now, most of his sexual experience comes at the hands of this asshole.

“I see you haven’t found someone to make proper use of you,” Lex chuckles, thrusting up. Jason grunts and just barely catches himself from pitching forward. “Did I ruin other men for you? Afraid you’ll never find one who can measure up?”

Jason groans at another rough snap of hips before snipping, “Yeah, congratulations. You’ve cornered the market on narcissistic, megalomaniacal, sadists. No one else can compete.”

The way Luthor throws his head back and laughs, a deep, cruel sounding thing, is worrisome.

“I will enjoy seeing you disillusioned on that point, son.”

There’s a dark promise in those words that makes Jason’s skin crawl. It suddenly occurs to him that he, once again, neglected to coax any specifics from the older man on what exactly his payment entails.

His stomach rolls uncomfortably.

A sharp slap to his half-hard cock makes Jason yelp and snap to attention, glaring down at a mean grin and eyes glinting with hidden knowledge.

“You’re supposed to be paying me for my help. I’m not going to do all the work,” he says, grin broadening while Jason scowls and him and scrunches his nose in distaste.

Reluctantly, Jason lifts himself up, leaning forward for the leverage he needs even though it puts his face closer to Luthor’s. He spares a moment to be grateful that the bastard doesn’t seem to have much use for kissing.

Just as he begins a moderate pace (really the best he can do in this position, with just his thighs and abdominal muscles to move him up and down Lex’s cock), a soft trill from somewhere on the desk marks some kind of reminder.

Luthor leans forward just enough to reach the desk and silence it, all while Jason continues his motions. Then takes hold of his face in a harsh grip.

“Don’t stop fucking yourself,” Lex growls, “I meant it, if you stop or slack off or disappoint me, I’ll turn you around so they can all see your face. There will be no hiding for you. They’ll all know what a whore Batman’s second son is.”

As usual, he rankles at the slur, meant to wound him based on what the billionaire had learned of Jason’s past. But it’s overshadowed by the rest of the words. They are some of the sincerest Jason has ever heard Luthor say, even if they don’t make all that much sense to him. There aren’t many people who would recognize his unmasked face and even fewer who would know he was somehow associated with Batman.

Cold dread rushes down his spine even as heat floods into his face.

“Wait… you can’t mean—”

“Ssh, son. You’re going to want to be as quiet as possible. I don’t care if your daddy recognizes your voice but I’m sure you feel differently.”

Jason stiffens while Lex fiddles with what Jason has learned are the controls for his holographic monitor. Is he talking about Bruce? He’s not actually going to video call _Bruce_ while they fuck. He’ll probably put him on speakerphone just to screw with Jason.

With his free hand, Luthor reaches up and twists Jason’s nipple hard and jerks him forward with the painful grip. A brief shout escapes Jason’s lips before he manages to slam his jaw shut.

“Last warning.”

He gulps, squeezes his eyes shut to halt any rogue tears brought to his eyes by the sting on his chest. His lips brush against Lex’s ear as he mutters, “Yes, sir. Sorry. Thank you, sir.”

And even though he says it through gritted teeth, hackles raised from calling this fucker ‘sir’, he means it. Because Luthor doesn’t like to repeat himself and he’s now done so twice. Jason won’t be getting any more mercy and he’s shocked he got any at all.

Keeping his eyes closed helps a little. This way, he doesn’t have to see Lex’s smug face, he can pretend the thick cock splitting him open, filling his sore passage uncomfortably, is anyone else. Roy or Dick or Artemis with a toy. He reaches back for one of his favorite childhood fantasies. Another small rebellion as he doesn’t think Lex would appreciate Jason thinking about Su—

“What the hell, Lex!”

Jason falters for a moment but doesn’t stop, sheer fear keeping him moving at that familiar voice.

Superman’s scandalized tone makes it very clear that this is _not_ on speaker phone.

“ _Hera_!”

“This is a _business_ meeting, Luthor. Not only is this remarkably inappropriate, even for you, but your… _associate_ , has not been vetted by the League and is therefore not cleared to participate in the discussion. Dismiss him.”

Bruce’s voice is liquid nitrogen and Jason doesn’t know why Lex is giving him so many breaks but it’s enough to freeze him in place, every muscle going rigid and tense, until fingernails pinch the delicate, sensitive flesh of his balls so hard he’s sure it breaks the skin.

He _barely_ manages to muffle his agonized whimper, choosing the best bad option and burying his face in the soft silk at Lex’s shoulder as he resumes impaling himself on the mogul’s cock. Desperately trying to pretend he doesn’t have an audience.

Because knowing Luthor, he made absolutely certain that Bruce would be able to see _where_ the bastard’s dick meets Jason’s hole and disappears inside.

Heat washes through him. Jason feels his face, his ears, his whole body go red with shame and humiliation. Tears once again sting the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, you’ve vetted this one before, Batman, I assure you. But I promised if he was good, I wouldn’t tell you who he is.”

It is not uncommon for Jason to get so caught up in what’s going on around him that he forgets he’s not helpless here. He has to remind himself that Luthor tries to go too far, Jason can leave. Nuzzling up to the bared flesh just above the collar, Jason gives Lex his own warning, nipping none too gently and slamming his hips down with all the strength, weight, and anger he can muster. He feels some satisfaction in small hitch in the older man’s breath and the slight tension of muscle in discomfort.

“Do you expect us to just take you at your word?” Diana asks. She doesn’t sound as disgusted as the other two, but there’s still plenty of disbelieve in her tone.

In retaliation for Jason getting a bit frisky with his teeth, Lex slides his fingers into Jason’s hair and tugs his head to the side, letting Jason hide his face in his chest while exposing the long expanse of Jason’s neck, left side of his neck, and laps at some of the sweat that has started to slide down Jason’s skin. The muscles in his thighs and abdomen ache and burn from fucking Luthor like this for so long.

“Regardless,” Bruce interrupts before Lex can answer, “This is a matter be… between…”

Bruce trails off, leaving his sentence dangling awkwardly in the air. It takes way too long for Jason to realize that Lex had been licking along the scar at his throat.

The one Bruce put there when Jason had first returned to Gotham.

There is no way Luthor could have known. No way he did it on purpose. But Bruce is not as good of an actor as he thinks he is, especially when one has had the chance to be around him much. So there is no way Lex misinterprets whatever Bruce’s tell is as anything other than immediate, stunned recognition.

The silence stretches into awkward. Jason holds his breath, screws his shut until stars pop across the back of his eyelids, and wishes he could melt into floor. Wishes it wasn’t his friend, his brother, at stake. Wishes Lex Luthor was just a little less of an asshole. Wishes, more than anything, that he could just _stop moving_.

But Lex is just as predictable as Bruce and twice the douche bag.

“Is something wrong, _Batman_? You’re not exactly loquacious, but I’ve never seen you at a loss for words before.”

When Bruce doesn’t respond, when the quiet becomes unbearable and uncomfortable, Diana, voice filled with concern, tries too.

“Batman? Is everything all right?”

He still doesn’t speak. Every inch of Jason feels grimy and exposed. He feels flayed open. Tears stream down his face and they have nothing to do with the painful stretch of his unprepared hole around Lex’s wide cock, or the heavy pressure he feels deep inside when it’s buried to the root, or the aching emptiness when Jason lift himself off it and just the head remains.

The billionaire beneath him graciously allows Jason to dig his face deeper into the expensive fabric of his suit and the hard muscle it covers. Behind him, knowing Bruce and Clark and Diana can see— _everything_ —Jason digs his nails into his elbows as hard as he can, trying to ground himself. Hoping the pain will let him escape for just a moment.

It takes all his strength, all his self-control, to refrain from openly, loudly, weeping.

“I’m fine,” Bruce finally snaps at them, “Emergency in Gotham. We’ll reschedule for tonight.”

Clark’s muttered agreement is overflowing with relief. Diana’s is indifferent, she seems mostly unfazed by the scene Luthor is making.

“Actually, if this bothers you, tonight won’t work for me,” Lex says cheerily.

Jason wants to rip the man’s throat out with his teeth.

“My friend here isn’t in town very often. I intend to take advantage of our time together and make full use of him.”

There’s a hint of an angry growl from behind Jason, so soft he’s not sure Clark or Diana noticed. But Lex definitely would have.

“Batman out.”

The moment the other two sign off, Luthor snarls, grabs Jason by the hips and throws him onto the desk so hard the heavy piece of furniture jolts forward an inch. And Jason, no longer desperately forcing himself to stay silent, cries out.

It hurts, the glass edge of the desk digging into his hipbones as Lex rams back into him. No courtesy, no finesse. Just primal, bestial fucking.

One hand stays at Jason’s waist to jerk him back onto Luthor’s dick as the fingers of the other tangle in Jason’s hair and shoves his face into the unyielding surface.

The cheek pressed into desktop slides forward and back, tears and sweat mingling to slick the glass as the one-time supervillain hammers into Jason’s body. So deep Jason can feel him knock against the back of his passage painfully on each inward trust.

He allows himself the luxury of whining and grunting and crying. He can’t stop seeing Bruce’s face, imaging what passes for a parental figure in his life watching him fuck himself on Lex’s cock, fully and cruelly on display.

And he knows it’s self-destructive, knows it’s unfair to himself, even if it’s true, but he can’t stop the thought that at least it’s him, at least it isn’t the golden boy or the protégé or the blood son. At least it’s the family fuck up, the black sheep, the outlier, who is selling himself to a man like Luthor. At least it’s not one of the ones Bruce actually likes getting used as a whore and being paraded in front of his respected peers and colleagues.

Regardless of how selfless Jason’s reasons are for being in this position, Bruce will probably chalk it up to rebellion or yet another in a long line of decisions Jason’s made of which he disapproves. He probably won’t even ask. Despite the fact that Jason was tied up and silent, Bruce probably won’t even bother to—

The gentle trill of the phone ringing slices through the air like a bullhorn.

Luthor glances at it and laughs, adjusting his grip and nudging forward so that he can plunge into Jason without slowing his pace or letting up on his ferocity.

“Mr. Wayne,” Lex positively sings. Jason slams his mouth shut instantly, once again trying to choke back his noises. Why can’t this nightmare just end? He thinks as the bastard behind him continues, “What an _unexpected_ pleasure.”

“Drop the act, Luthor,” Bruce snarls venomously. Of course, the bastard put him on speakerphone. “What the fuck are you doing to my son?”

The unbridled rage in Bruce’s voice washes over Jason like a warm shower after being out in the snow. Comforting, relieving, safe.

He tries to ignore that Bruce referred to him as his son. It… it’s too much. Makes him want to cry in happiness, go home and beg for the forgiveness he’s pretty sure he doesn’t need or want.

“Nothing he didn’t sign up for,” Lex answers, haughty but matter-of-fact.

“You better have a better explanation, or I’ll throw you in a hole so deep even a cockroach like you can’t crawl out.”

“His dear clone friend needs some medical care that only I am capable of providing. It is quite a costly and inefficient use of my time and resources. Your _son_ agreed to make up the lost value.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m already deep in a hole,” Lex all but laughs at his own joke as his hips stutter and he gives a few erratic thrusts, “One from which I have no intention of removing myself until I’ve _finished_.”

The pissed off growl Bruce makes before undoubtedly arguing further is cut off when Lex hangs up.

He pushes on Jason’s head and between his shoulder blades, pressing him into the desk so hard he’s having trouble taking a breath.

Though that could be for more than one reason.

“Now Bruce Wayne knows what a disgusting little whore his son is,” Lex grunts happily from above him, “How does it feel, knowing your father is aware you’re willing to sell your body to a man like me? That the kid who used to bounce around fighting bad guys in green panties is a slut willing to bend over and be used by an unscrupulous, egomaniac?”

Jason doesn’t answer; tries to think of literally anything else.

But Luthor lift his head up by his hair and slams it back onto the desk. Not hard enough to do damage or even really hurt all that bad. Just enough to get his attention.

He’s almost there, Jason knows. Almost finished (for this round). If he can say what Lex wants him to say it can end.

But he can’t speak. Can’t give him that. Can’t find the words to describe how humiliated and ashamed he feels so he does the next best thing.

He lets go, breath hitching loudly as he lets himself weep openly. About Clark and Diana seeing him, about Bruce seeing and _knowing_. About Biz and how scared he is to literally lose his mind. About ending up in this arrangement. His resentment that this _is_ the only way to save his _brother_.

The fact that his distress is enough to make Luthor give a final vicious thrust and moan as he spews hot and copious, deep inside him, makes Jason want to vomit. With Lex’s cock filling so much of the available space, Jason’s passage feels uncomfortably wet and squishy.

It’s not helped when the billionaire pulls out and flops back into his chair, leaving Jason bent over, thick come leaking from his raw, gaping hole, exposed, once again, to Luthor’s eyes as they both catch their breath. He knows better than to move without permission.

“I like you like this,” muses Lex after a moment, “Flushed and crying. Filthy and humiliated.”

Jason manages to open his eyes to glare back at him. But he knows it lacks the heat of hate he means for it to convey.

Luthor’s gaze is considering as his eyes crawl over Jason’s skin.

“Get on the floor,” he orders, and Jason gladly collapse to his knees beneath the desk. He spent plenty of time here during his last visit and he finds it preferable to trying to sate the mogul’s inhuman libido with just his ass. “I have an associate arriving in a couple hours to take on a series of… ‘errands’ I need run. I hear he is also open to _alternative_ methods of payment. I think I’d very much enjoy discovering exactly what he would do to you.”

He rolls his chair forward, wraps a hand around the back of Jason’s head and shoves his face into his lap.

“In the meantime, you can clean my cock and keep it warm.”

Grimacing, Jason glares up at the man to find his trademarked smug smirk.

“I hope you know how much I hate you,” Jason spits at him with all the venom he can muster, “If you betray me, if you don’t fix my friend, I _will_ fill you full of bullets before I put you out of your misery for good.”

“Oh I’m aware, my boy,” Lex says as oily and condescending as Jason has ever heard anyone speak, “That’s what makes it worth my time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
